mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Miniature LOST Themed Mafia
| image = File:LostMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = | size = 9 Players (Tiny) | startdate = August 9th, 2008 | winningfaction = N/A Game stopped | roster = 1) GreyCells 2) Taliesin 3) Marv 4) PuzzleGirl 5) Lemony Melon 6) Reign Of Fire 7) yellowsubmarine 8) Lost in space 9) Rene83 | first = Lost in space | last = N/A | mvp = - | awards = - }} Miniature LOST Themed Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on the television series LOST It began on August 9th, 2008 and ended in a Game Stoppage on D1. Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Others: BTSC & NK. * Ethan - creepy surgeon. "Wasn't on the manifest, dude" * Goodwin - handsome heroic man. Ana Lucia pwns him with a stick. Too bad in this game he goes to the Losties' beach, not the Tailies' beach * Tom - the "bearded guy" who isn't really bearded. Also gay, as revealed in season 4. Tom reports back to Richard (who reports to Ben) or Ben (who reports back to Jacob). Because of this, Tom gets info from Jacob Himself, and can learn one person's role each day Losties (Crash Survivors): * John Locke - is attuned with the Island and the Black Smoke Monster, and thus is told the identity of one Other each day. Each day John Locke can pick one person only known to him... if he picks Charlie, he helps rid Charlie's drug addiction. If he does't pick Charlie by the 3rd day, Charlie dies from heroin overdose * Jack - the Losties' doctor who has a soap opera life. Chooses one person each night. If that person is targeted by the Others, Jack slams their chest repeatedly and yells "Come on, dammit!" until they come back to life * Charlie - plays the guitar * Kate - resident Island b*tch. Also, the center of a love triangle which involves Jack and Sawyer. If Kate dies during the day, there is a 1/3 chance Kate is lynched as normal, a 1/3 chance Jack dies in her place, and a 1/3 chance Sawyer dies in her place. If Kate dies at night, Charlie makes a song about it * Sawyer - needs huge reading glasses to peruse children's books. Steals stuff. Cons money. He steals stuff every night- if he steals stuff from an Other, he realizes who they are, but the Others figure out that he was going through their stuff and learn his identity after the night is over * Sayid - pure badass Iraqi. Can snap people's necks with his feet and torture you with a rusty wrench. Sayid can torture someone on the 2nd day, and their role is revealed to him Host's Summary Winning Faction N/A - Host stopped the game Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster The Island: Unreality # Grey Cells - Sayid # Taliesin - Goodwin # Marv - Jack # Puzzlegirl - Tom # Lemony Melon - Kate # Reign Of Fire - Ethan # Yellowsubmarine - John Locke # Lost In Space - Sawyer - Killed in N1 by the Others # Rene83 - Charlie Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games